It is known that grilles for engine compartments of military vehicles can have ballistic properties if the louvers in the grille are thickened in the transverse dimension. The present invention aims at providing a ballistic grille that also acts to remove a significant percentage of dust (or sand) entrained in the air flow through the grille. The invention, as a secondary objective, seeks to obtain the desired result while exerting a relatively low pressure drop in the air stream, and without unduly increasing the size of the grille, either the face area or the thickness in the direction of air flow.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.